The Lost Memory
by The Dragon's Shadow
Summary: What would you feel when you lived in an ignorant world? Where no one knows how to feel? How to live? And about the dragons? Dragons are slaves in our world, but what is the reason? The strong lives, the weak dies. How do I know that? Because I live in that world. (Futuristic Time with a twist)


**Oh Gods! I am so sorry for my long absence. My schedule has been so tight that I have lost time in updating, and we have no freaking wifi for how many months! But here's my repayment.**

**I have watched a movie titled 'The Giver' and an idea has suddenly hit me so hard. So I have decided to make this my second story. One more thing, this is a modern-futuristic fic, with dragons, and a bit of some other stuff, a twist, and their age is based on HTTYD 2 but the plot is a bit mixed in the three movies. So I hope you will like this.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned HTTYD one and two and the characters. Only the plotline of the story.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**"Every man is filled with curiosity."**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Chapter One: Welcome to Berk and the choosing.

This is Berk. A place in which many people who lived here are either fat, buff, or stubborn. This is my home, in which everyone has their purpose. My name is Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst. I have jade green eyes, pale ivory skin, and shaggy auburn hair with two braids behind my right ear. I was quite thin but I have a lean posture, some muscles, and broad shoulders. I am wearing a brown hoddie, green undershirt, jeans, and brown sneakers. I am also the tallest of the group for I'm a 6'1 guy. Then as I just continue to ride my bicycle there I heard a group call my name.

"Yo couz!"

That's Snoutlout, my cousin. I'm five months older than him. He's quite a bulky twenty year old young man with blue eyes and black hair. He's the smallest in our group.

"Hey Hiccup!"

The ones who called my name in unison are the blonde twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're quite a trouble makers in our community. It's like they can read each others minds as they agree to everything.

"Hey! I was supposed to great him first!" Tuffnut said calmly.

"We're twins, duh!" Ruffnut answered. But I gotta admit, her answer was a bit stupid.

"Hiccup! Guys!"

Oh, that's Fishlegs. He's a fat and had blonde hair too. He's quite hungry for knowledge. Trust me, his speech was long and boring. But still interesting.

"Good morning, Hiccup, everyone."

That's my childhood friend, Astrid. She has golden blonde hair that has a headband on it as some of her hair is tied into a braid, blue Sapphire eyes, and pale ivory skin.

"Hey Astrid." we all greeted as we continue ridding our bicycle in the park.

No one has a last name. We only have first names. We also have pets or as we like to call them... dragons. But sadly, people treat them as an abomination in our community. No one knows why we do that to them. Only our elders now all about the past. There is said that our ancestors are Vikings. But sadly, we don't know. No one knows. We don't know our past, we don't know how we were born. We always repeat the same life. No one notice this. But I do. I wished to learn more about our past. It's the same dull, boring life we always go through.

"Looks like we're going to graduate now, eh guys?" Astrid said.

"Yeah. We're now gonna do some boring old jobs." I said out of sarcasm.

"Oh come on, couz. You don't want to make your father disappointed." Snoutlout said.

"Oh he can't control my life." I said.

"But still, time flies as here we are. All grown up." Astrid said as she smiled brightly.

I just looked at the trees, "Yeah."

I want to know more. It's like there are some secrets that are yet to be unlocked. All of us lived in a world filled with rules, curfews, and schedules. How I wished I was not here in my boring old life. But everyone in here is equal. No winners, no losers. It is said that our elders eliminated those people so that everyone shall be in peace. But what about the dragons? Are they really an abomination to the human world? We're secluded in the outside world. We don't know what's outside.

"Hey Hiccup. It's time to go to school. We still have something to learn." Astrid said as we park our bikes.

"Yeah. We should get inside." I said as we head inside the door.

But even though we live in a peaceful life, why does it feel like it lack on something? Why does the dragons have low standards and treated only as a weapon? Who knows? For you can imagine our life dull and boring. A black and white scenery. How I longed to know their true colors.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inside the building, there are lots of classes in which I find them all entertaining. There were soldier training, nursery care taking, electronics, even dragon training, etc. These were the training we have to endure for four years so that we would know where would we belong when we now find our community. You could also see me drenched in sweat as we're in soldier training. We did laps, push-ups, and other hellish training. But now we are practicing our weapon skills. It's a good thing I have a very good target and accuracy. I threw how many axes and daggers and they all went in the bulls eye. Snoutlout and the others were having a hard time doing their training. But as I looked towards Astrid. Her target and accuracy was perfect. She could even defeat me in combat but we were deadly when we fight others. Then with a blink of an eye, I threw my dahher with an amazing speed and hit the red spot on the middle. But then I went into the fencing area in which you shall either practice or spar by the use of swords. I grabbed a black blade as I took a few swings. I hit every target and nearly destroyed it. Then I heard the door being opened. I looked back and saw Astrid holding her own sword.

"So Hiccup, wanna spar with me?" Astrid asked.

I put on my ready stance and smirked. "Oh it's on!"

Astrid then attacked but I was able to block it. I then returned it but she was also able to block it. Our swords clashed as we returned every attack. But it seems that not one of us is winning. Then the crowd grew a lot as Astrid and I spar until one of us fall. How time passed as both of us grew tired as beads of sweat starts to fall on our faces and our shirt drenched.

Child care was also easy for me. I was quite good at it. We measure a child's weight, took care of them, and tested them to see if they're strong enough for this society. An irony is that, we are all equal but they don't tolerate the weak. So if the baby is weak... well we just don't know what will happen to that child.

"Come on. Have high numbers." I said as we know the babies' weight.

"Oh I'm going to win, Hic." Astrid said.

It seems she is right. A three point five difference.

"Hey Hiccup, that baby is below average." Astrid said.

"Don't underestimate a child's capabilities, 'Strid. Little Hikke is small yes. But maybe when he grows up, he'll be the toughest of them all."

"You even nicknamed the baby." Astrid said.

"Nah, let me be." I shrugged.

Little Hikke was giggling as he hold my index finger. I saw his eyes, his green eyes. It's like his soul reflected my own. I then returned the baby to his crib. The baby yawned and drift into his slumber. I just hope the Hikke may remember his past.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was time to get home. Tomorrow is our graduating ceremony and our community choosing. I wonder what will be my future? Who knows? I just put my hands inside my pockets as I walk home. But then there was this buzzing.

"Do not put your hands on your pockets." the feminine voice said.

"This is getting old." I muttered as I let my hands off my pockets.

Just then a hand was on my shoulders. I looked back and saw Astrid and Snoutlout. "What is it?"

"We have something to show you, couz." Snoutlout said as they push me straight towards the fountain.

"So?" I asked.

"Follow us." Snoutlout said as he went towards the waterfall and disappeared.

Astrid gestured me to follow as she went inside. I just smiled and followed them. We were wet but it was worth it. There we find an underground tunnel that is lead to somewhere.

"Whoa! What is that?" I asked as we look down.

"I don't know. But I would not go down there if I were you." Astrid said.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby." Snoutlout said.

"But still. It's in the rules, guys." Astrid said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want our parents to be uncomfortable." Snoutlout said.

This made my fist tightened. I walked away and got out of the waterfall. I don't care if my clothes were all wet. Then they followed me out as Astrid lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so-"

"Not family members are not allowed to have hand contact with others." the rule female said. It is really getting on my nerves.

"It's okay, Astrid. I don't mind." I said with a force smile as I go home.

So many questions unanswered, so many mysteries that are yet to be unlocked. I am a human who longs for more. To hope that this secrets shall be discovered, to find every piece and put it all together. I looked up and saw one of our hover jets patrolling our home. I was wondering why don't they use dragons to fly? Oh yeah, they put some shackles in their body that if once they try to do something foolish; shall have consequences. But I wonder what it is to touch the clouds with my hand? I just sighed and walked even faster towards my home.

-/-/-/-/-

I then scanned my hand as the door opened. I went inside and the door closed. Another boring day has passed.

"You know it's past your curfew and you're still late. Mr. Bludvist will not be pleased if he knows you're breaking the rules."

That's Stoick the vast, general of our community. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do. He is also my blabbermouth father who is very uptight.

"I don't care, dad." I said as I went up my room. A lot of changed since my mom disappeared. We never know the reason. But when we went to her funeral, it was boring and stupid. We just say her name many times as we tap our hands in our lap repeatedly. Then everything changed. My dad was an understanding man. Now he became a bloodthirsty general who wants to beat up every single weakling (dragons). They beat them without a reason. I just shrugged it all off and went upstairs. But I stopped as I heard a loud bang in the kitchen.

My father stood up, "That no good dragon!" he stormed off into the kitchen.

I then take a quick glance and saw a black dragon who seems to be weak and injured. Oh Odin! That's a Night Fury! They say that they were extinct. Having a dragon in our very large house is a honor. But the purpose of it was to obey. I looked at the Night Fury's gaze. His eyes were slits but he was afraid. He was so skinny and weak. He also seems to be injured. Why does the elders have problems with them? I then ran towards the fallen dragon.

"Dad! He had enough!" I said.

Dad just rubbed his temple as he sighed in frustration. "I don't know why they have me babysit a stupid dragon! We've been having reports that there are some dragons that are trying to attack Berk. Ugh! It's a good thing that we have modern technology to solve our dragon cases." he then kicked the dragon one last time.

"Dad! ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Then fine! You take care of that demon!" he stormed off and went to his room.

I then supported the dragon to my room so I can clean his wounds. Then I noticed that his left tail fin is gone. It must have ripped off when they captured him. I wonder about Mr. Bludvist's intentions. The Night Fury hissed as I rub some aantiseptic in his wounds. I prepared him some blankets as I let him lie down. The dragon's slits were still there.

"What are you looking at, dragon?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. The dragon just glared at me as it fell asleep. Oh Gods, why am I giving sympathy to a dragon? And what's their problem with them? I sighed as I fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke up as the sun hits my face. I just rubbed my temple and get ready for my graduation ceremony. I went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. As I got out of the bathroom, wearing only my bath robe, I saw my white collared shirt and black pants in my chair all prepared. Of course I was shocked. Then the door opened and there I saw the dragon going in with my neck tie. He still glares at me as he gave me my tie. I just patted his head as I went out of my room. I think I also heard the dragon purr like an overgrown kitten. I just shrug it off as I went to the bathroom to put my clothes on. As I went down the stairs the dragon started to follow me.

"You wanna follow me?" The dragon nodded.

I just walked down the stairs as the dragon followed me. Okay, that was a bit creepy. As I went down, I saw my dad in his uniform.

"I have work to do regarding about these dragons. Mr. Bludvist needs them for weapons. He also agrees in keeping that demon." he said as he left.

I just went to get some water but then I heard a growling sound. I look at the dragon as he looks in his stomach. I sighed as I went to the refrigerator to get a large fish. I then gave it to the dragon as it ate it within ten seconds. I then went to the door. But I stopped as I looked back at the dragon.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, okay. I'll be back." I said as I left the house.

I continue to walk towards the hall. But when I looked back at my house, I saw the dragon looking at me. Useless reptile. I then walk away as I remove my thoughts from that overgrown lizard.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The hall was filled with students that are all graduating. Boys and Girls were all tapping their laps as they wait for our leader to appear. I just copy what they're doing. But I saw Snoutlout and Astrid looking at me with a smile. I just smiled back as I wait for him.

Just then we heard a roar of a dragon. We looked behind and saw one of his dragons went down the stage. It was a Rumblehorn. The dragon roared as it bows down. Then we saw its helmet glow. Then appeared with us is none other that our leader, our founder, our director.

"Greetings everyone. You may know me as Draconian Bludvist."

That's our I call him Drago Bludvist than Draconian. His black hair was gel backwards. He was quite tall and bulky that even his tux couldn't hide it. He is know as the Dragon Master, but I don't believe it.

"You have done a marvelous job in your training. For four years we have observed you and have carefully decided on where will you belong. For being different is a treasure that Odin gave us."

'Oh yeah. Tell that to the dragons.' I thought.

"I am proud to say to my favorite community that you have achieved into greater heights. This 200 boys and 300 girls who are now graduating, are now ready for the new generation. I am proud of you Berkians."

"Thank you, Mr. Bludvist." we all said in unison.

I was waiting for three hours. Drago has already called two hundred and fifty students (including my cousin and friends) but my name had not yet been called. I became worried at their decision towards me. I wonder what will be my spot. I just kept a calm face as I waited for my name to be called.

Snoutlout became a jet engineer, Fishlegs became a technologists (in which they are in-charge of making weapons, and some controllers for the dragons), Ruffnut became a child caretaker, Tuffnut became a dragon fighter, and Astrid became the first female soldier/warrior.

"Number 500, Hiccup." Drago called me.

I stood up with a stoic posture as I went down towards the stage. My friends and cousin were watching me as I went towards him. I then stop and looked at them.

Drago started to decide as he said, "We don't know if you belong in one of these communities."

I stare at him with wide eyes, "What?" I just whispered in shock.

"Citizens of Berk, Hiccup has all the characteristics any citizen has. Courage, strength, willpower, patience, diligence, intelligence, persistence, and of course a bright future. For that, all of our elders have carefully decided on his place. But the question is are you strong enough?"

I then looked around as I heard them saying my name. They were everywhere and it bothered me. But somewhere inside me, someone is saying that it's for the best. So with a heavy heart I say, "I am strong enough to do it. Don't underestimate me."

Drago smirked in delight, "He has accepted it. You are chosen to be... the peace keeper and the reciever of memories."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**And cut! So you now have read it. So please follow, favorite, and review :-) **

**-The Dragon's Shadow**


End file.
